Todo lo que Somos
by Karla YtF
Summary: Y no quieres, no, no quieres. Cierras los puños, te jalas el poco cabello que te queda y lloras y te arrepientes. No quieres ser un cobarde. - Remus sale corriendo de Grimauld después de su pelea con Harry. Remus/Dora. Flashback con James. No slash, no!


**Todo lo que Somos**

Autor: Karla

_Cuando Irene soñaba en alta voz yo me desvelaba en seguida. _

_Nunca pude habituarme a esa voz de estatua o papagayo, _

_voz que viene de los sueños y no de la garganta. _

_Irene decía que mis sueños consistían en grandes sacudones que a veces hacían caer el cobertor._

_Nuestros dormitorios tenían el living de por medio,_

_pero de noche se escuchaba cualquier cosa en la casa. _

_Nos oíamos respirar, toser, presentíamos el ademán que conduce a la llave del velador, los mutuos y frecuentes insomnios_

_

* * *

_

El golpe de la cabeza contra la madera había sido demasiado fuerte para tu propio gusto, había sido demasiado débil para tu propia cólera. Debías quedarte, lo sabías, querías quedarte, lo sentías. Quedarte para tal vez ayudarlo a levantarse, tal vez para seguir golpeándolo.

Quizá la conciencia aún continuaba siendo la mejor opción a elegir, aún confiar en ella era lo que debías hacer, quizá.

Sal de ahí entonces, arrepiéntete, ódiate y llora. Búrlate de tus propias palabras; esto no es lo que James hubiera querido, no, no era lo que él quería.

Pero ya es tarde Remus, ya lo heriste, ya lo insultaste, ya lo dañaste hasta el punto de hacerlo serte sincero, de hablarte; Harry, el dulce, el sencillo Harry; que preferiría vivir llenando su mundo de mentiras con tal de no herir a nadie.

Mira hasta donde has llegado Remus, hasta el punto de hacerlo hablar con la verdad.

Pero ya es tarde, ya te has ido, incluso, y sin darte cuenta, ya te has aparecido en este lugar; en éste maldito lugar.

- Ya empezó a nevar. - Dijo exhalando cada palabra de la frase en un suspiro. Era una bella colina, no muy lejos de Hogsmade. Cerca, había una cueva lo adecuadamente oculta a los caminantes que llegaban a pasar por ahí. La habían encontrado en una de sus salidas del colegio; lugar perfecto para irse a esconder de la atareada vida adolescente.

- ¿Ya?. - La nieve parecía foránea a éste mundo, como si la Guerra los hubiera convertido en entes extranjeros a su propia realidad; realmente te parecía asombroso el sólo hecho de ver los copos caer sobre tu cabeza. Lo miraste de reojo. James parecía sonreír, aunque realmente era difícil de asegurar, aquello podría bien ser una mueca torcida por el frío.

- No puedo creer que no te des cuenta. - Exclamó en voz baja, casi riéndose. - Moony, realmente te hace daño encerrarte tanto tiempo en ésa casa. - Lo seguías viendo, casi inspeccionando cada fisonomía de su rostro. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a tu amigo a los ojos Moony? Qué irresponsable, qué desgraciado. Pero sacude la cabeza ahora, lo necesitas para responder, para mantenerte caliente.

- ¿Le dijiste a Sirius y a Peter?. Ya se tardaron. - Ahora te das cuenta que aquello sí era una sonrisa, la misma que ahora se desvanece.

- No. - Respondió James. - Sirius ya lo sabe y pensé en decirle a Peter después... No me mires así Moony, también tengo que ser precavido, no estamos en las mejores épocas.

- No te entiendo. -

- Claro que no me entiendes, de otra forma no pondrías esa cara de idiota. - Y se ríe. Risa desgraciada que tiene éste sujeto; que desde que lo conoces no puede evitar hacer sentirte bien, incluso cuando te insulta.

- Entonces explícate Prongs. -

- Bueno pero deja de sonreír que te acabo de llamar idiota. No, tampoco me enarquees la cejas, parecen dos pinches gusanos besándose. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo enormes que son?... Déjame terminar Moony, son enormes, te lo juro por la puta que parió a Sirius. ¿Qué no la llame así? Esa vieja cabrona puede irse al carajo si por mi cuenta corre. Pero no me cambies el tema, de verdad son enormes; pero no te depiles, entonces parecerás gay y ya te veremos en una esquina con Peter. Que te calles y no me interrumpas, ¿Qué no ves que estoy feliz? Tengo congelados hasta los mocos y no siento los malditos dedos de los pies pero estoy feliz Moony, te juro por ésta que estoy feliz.

Hace dos días que Lily, ¿Te acuerdas de Lily? No me hagas ése gesto que te tengo que preguntar, hace un chingo que no te paras por la casa, ya no sé si la recuerdas. Bueno, Lily, la niña bonita de ojos verdes que no me hace caso, Lily, la desgraciada que me rechaza vez tras vez, sí, Lily, mi esposa, mi bella Lily, ésa. Siéntate en ésta Moony, ¿Qué no vez que intento recordar viejos tiempos? No me mates la inspiración, que no llega muy a menudo que digamos. Como te decía, Lily, mi flor; hace dos días me hizo tan feliz como nunca antes; y te juro que cada noche que hacemos el amor me hace ver estrellas, pero esta vez... ¡Ay, no jodas Lupin! Ahora, levanta la puta vista; ya sé que te gusta, que siempre te ha gustado mi Lily, ¿No habíamos quedado en paz con eso? ¿Ya no puedo recordar el sexo con mi amigo por que te pones de nena? Así, ¿Ves, qué fácil es alegrarse por alguien más? Gracias. Otra vez, como te decía, Lily me hizo la persona más feliz del mundo. Te lo juro, que nunca antes había sentido esto; ni cuando me dio el sí, ni cuando Sirius decidió quedarse a vivir con mis padres, imagínate, ni cuando nos convertimos en animagos.

- Pues habla de una buena vez Prongs, ¿Qué no ves que me estoy congelando? Y tú con tus...

- ¡Qué voy a ser padre, Moony!... ¿No me escuchaste Moony? También las orejas se limpian, ¡Voy a ser padre! Va a haber un o una mini Prongs Junior, un jugador de Quidditch, un Gryffindor... ¡Ah, no tan fuerte Moony!

- Felicidades amigo. - No tan fuerte, te ha pedido, pero parece que tu objetivo es dejarlo sin aire. Lo sueltas al cabo de unos segundos más; de verdad parece feliz.

- Le hemos pedido a Sirius ser el padrino, pero claro que si ése idiota la jode de vez en cuando, que lo hará, tienes permiso de golpearlo.

Y lo miras por última vez, por que sabes que es la única vez, la última.

- Sobre eso... no creo que sea posible. - Ahora es él quien enarquea las cejas y piensas que bien podrías hacer un comentario pero prefieres callar.

- ¿De qué hablas?. - Y sonríe, otra vez, como buscando el chiste.

- Planeo irme Prongs, alejarme. - Suéltalo y ya. - Comprar una casa nueva, quizá en el extranjero, tan sólo irme.

- ¿Por qué?. - Vence el frío, casi lo grita y no, ya no sonríe. - ¿No es por Lily, verdad? Dime que no es por eso.

- Para serte sincero Prongs, te quiero más a tí, aprecio más tu amistad que cualquier clase de atracción que sienta por tu esposa, que te juro que no es amor. No Prongs, te quiero demasiado para que sea por ella

- ¿Entonces?. - Lo miras extrañado. Bien el James que conoces pudo haber comentado lo gay que se había escuchado todo eso, se pudo haber reído, iluminado al menos.

- Lo necesito. - Respondes saliendo del letargo.

- ¿Qué necesitas? Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas, tus amigos.

- Basta Prongs. - Y no puedes creer que estés sintiendo ésta ira contra él, creciendo en tu interior, palpitante por salir.

_...Así que te deshaces de ella y del niño..._

- Tú no entiendes. - No cierres tanto los puños Moony, te harás daño con las uñas que no has cortado en semanas.

- ¡Entonces explícamelo!

_...Creo que estás siendo un poco atrevido..._

- ¡BASTA PRONGS! ¡¿Qué no ves que yo ya no tengo nada ni nadie?! No te hagas el idiota, hace meses que no los veo; hace mees que no dejo de notar la mirada desospecha con la que Sirius no deja de mirarme. Hace meses que estoy solo. - Y su mirada te destroza y su silencio te mata, por que ése no es James, no el que conoces, no el que va a ser padre. - Y no quiero volver a verlos.

- Yo nunca abandonaría a mi familia. Eres un cobarde.

_Nunca me hubiera creído esto... el hombre que me enseño a luchar contra los dementores_

_

* * *

_

Pero sí, lo volviste a ver, llevaba la ropa con la que había muerto. Le dedicaste una última mirada antes de que el ataúd fuera enterrado.

Y no quieres, ¡Dios, no quieres! No quieres ver a Harry de la misma forma, no quieres que la verdad, la mera verdad de tu cobardía, sea lo último que escuches de tu otro amigo; del dulce, del sencillo Harry.

¡Y no quieres, no, no quieres! Cierras los puños, te jalas el poco cabello que te queda y lloras y te arrepientes. No quieres ser un cobarde. Quieres ser como Harry, él nunca dudaría de sus amigos; quieres ser como James, él nunca abandonaría a su familia.

Y está ésta lluvia ahora, que parece lavar tus pecados; y éste viento ahora, que parece decirte que haces lo correcto. Y la morena que llora desde la puerta al verte llegar, aquella a quien amas más que a tu propia vida; ése tono no le sienta, le hace falta el rosa.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Por fin un fic de Lupin padre, ya puedo presumir que tengo fics de toda la familia. Intenté escribir con el estilo post-modernista; espero que no haya sido un intento fallido, aunque supongo que sí tiene sus errores.

Siempre he amado esa parte de DH y en plan de fangirl, siempre le grito a Lupin por golpear a mi niño, pero creo que da para muchos fics.

Verso del inicio AT Julio Cortázar.

Reviews, yes please.

**02 de Abril del 2009**


End file.
